


Gay Panic

by orphan_account



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fanart, M/M, Smut, tang yi/shao fei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Had to do it :)))





	Gay Panic

I mean, when TY was making that FACE he knew exactly what he was doing and this is just me taking that scene to it's logical conclusion! Comments welcome!


End file.
